The Jenny Program
by Summer Styles
Summary: Doctor Geneva Numero created ten identical girls, each with their own special skill. After an accident in the laboratory, only half of these girls remained. These girls called the Jennys are living separate lives, but what happens when fate brings them together after more than ten years of being apart?
1. The Jenny Program

The **Jenny Program** was supposed to be a success—a whole armada of young, blue-haired girls with various talents and skills. They were, by far, the only successful experiments ever created by Doctor Geneva Numero.

However, the Jennys were not violent and were not capable of multiplying by themselves. Because of this, the Jenny Program was terminated.

Doctor Geneva left the laboratory with Jenny 1 while the other nine were left behind.

Unbeknownst to them, there was another scientist who worked in the laboratory who was producing illegal, genetically-enhanced insects for the military. One of the larger insects managed to flee from its cage and broke into the room of the Jennys.

Four of the remaining Jennys managed to escape from the laboratory without injury. However, the other five were unable to run away from the violent insect and, unfortunately, they died in the lab where they were born and raised—so to speak.

Each of the four Jennys was alone in the middle of nowhere but, somehow, they managed to find a place where they belonged.

Until this day the whereabouts of Doctor Geneva Numero and Jenny 1 are unknown.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello there! I am Summer Styles, first-time Dex Hamilton fan fiction writer. I may not be along the lines of FanFicFan909 but I will try to be the best writer I can be.


	2. Jenny 1

**[Jenny Numero]**

Mother and I had been living on Earth for several years. The two of us lived in Venice, Italy where I worked as a very famous chemist and the creator of popular medicines. I made some drugs that could temporarily prolong a person's youth, and a one-hundred-percent-sure cure for cancer.

As a world-renowned doctor my products were being sold by the millions at incredibly high prices. I would even go to other countries to guest star on several talk shows to explain and demonstrate how my medicines work.

* * *

I had two more guest appearances in two different talk shows—one in Metro City and the other in Tokyo. Mother was upset when she found out I could not come home for a few more days.

One evening I got out of my hotel room in Metro City to see the places. It was such a peaceful place to be in that I sort of wished I lived there instead of Venice.

As I walked in the streets of the bright city, I noticed something strange. This 'something' did not fit in with the peaceful atmosphere of Metro City.

What was it?

It was this insect the size of my head jumping up and down and on the walls of the surrounding buildings.

The sight of the insect (and insects in general) made me scream as it headed towards me.

Shortly after, I saw a man in red, a flying boy in black, and a bouncy green ball with legs leap into action. The one in red yelled out some commands and the other two followed. The one in black then pointed this gun-like thing at the insect and a bubble came out of it, enveloping the insect in the bubble.

"Thank you," I said. "You saved my life!"

They looked at me with wide eyes. "Jenny?"

I immediately assumed they knew I was Dr Jenny Numero so I smiled and waved.

"Greetings, Metro City heroes," I said. "Would you like a sample of my latest drug? It helps keep your body smelling fresh even after sweating and working out for hours!"

They just stared at me. _So they're not fans._

The one in black talked to his wristband (obviously a communicator) and mentioned 'finding another one of you'.

The one in red approached me slowly. "Good evening ma'am. Pardon our rudeness. I'm Dex Hamilton, Alien Entomologist."

I blushed at his politeness. I ended up doing a curtsey in my pink laboratory coat. "Good evening to you to, sir Dex Hamilton. Your 'rudeness' has been pardoned."

After I stood up from my curtsey he smiled. "You must be one of the Jennys."

His words confused me. _You must be one of the Jennys._ What did he mean by that?

I shook my head. "Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else. I am Dr Jenny Numero, not some 'Jenny' that you know."

Without hearing another word from them I ran back to my hotel.

_When I get home I am definitely going to ask mother about the Jennys._

* * *

Four days later I was in Japan for a guest appearance in their popular morning talk show and a free consultation before I get back to Venice. I always had my translator around with me so he could tell me what the patients say and he could tell the patients what I say.

With each patient I would recommend some of my medicines (most of them just have headaches and common cold so I just tell them to take some paracetamol, to go home, to rest, and drink plenty of fluids) and some proper ointment for those with terrible skin ailments.

After about fifty patients I took a break. I had a snack with my translator.

"Do you want one?" he asked as he offered me a mound of rice shaped like a triangle.

I shook my head. "I do not eat rice. I do, however, eat seafood."

He picked up a piece of shrimp with his chopsticks and fed it to me. It was delicious!

"That is so good," I said to him. "You have got to teach me how to make shrimp taste like that."

He smiled. "Well, the first step is to cook the shrimp."

We both laughed.

I never actually paid attention to him and he actually looks good really good. Before I had the chance to ask him something, someone entered the room and said something in Japanese.

"What did she say?" I asked my translator.

"She said our break is over," he replied.

Because of that, my break was over. I went back to consulting many more patients. The last two people however were quite a shock.

I saw two girls with the same blue hair as me and they had similar pink and blue ensembles. They looked exactly like me and I did not know why. Instead of calmly asking them for their business, I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs and climbing on the bed where my patients are supposed to sit and lie down on.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked them, horrified. "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"

"Relax," one of them told me. "We're just here for the free consultations. Also, which Jenny are you?"

Her words confused me. They also sounded familiar. They reminded me of the guy in red that I met in Metro City not long before.

"So you're the Jennys," I said in surprise.

One of them stepped forward and nodded. "I'm Jenny 8 and this is Jenny 4. Which one are you?"

"I'm Jenny Numero," I said in an almost-whisper.

The other one—Jenny 4—stepped next to Jenny 8. "Hasn't Doctor Numero told you about us?"

I shook my head. "She told me I was her only daughter and that she loved me very dearly. I didn't know there were others."

Jenny 8 looked around. "Where's Doctor Geneva now?"

"She's in Venice," I replied.

"How'd you get to Japan?" Jenny 4 asked.

"I have a private jet," I said. "We can take that to go there. You guys are my last patients—apparently—so we can go to Venice right away!

The two Jennys looked at each other and nodded. They looked at me in perfect synchronization and said:

"We have one stop to go to first."

I was confused. "Where?"

"Metro City."

* * *

**Hey all you people!** Hey all you people! Hey all you people, won't you listen to me~?

[Sorry, I was thinking of SpongeBob when I typed that in.]

Congratulations, you have finished chapter one of The Jenny Program! Just so anyone knows the whole story is not going to be narrated by Jenny Numero. (For sure you guys already know that she's Jenny 1. It's not a secret.) The first ten will be narrated by each of the Jennys so expect different on-goings-on amongst the Jenny. Some of the chapters will have the same scenes as the other chapters because overlapping is cool!

Since nobody has made a fan fiction that solely revolves around the Jennys I decided to write one, complete with Jenny OC's. They will be the three other living Jennys.

In this chapter alone, three Jennys are revealed. Add Jenny 10 and that makes four Jennys already? Who's the fifth? Read on to find out!


	3. Jenny 2

Jenny 2 did not escape from the laboratory and died along with four other Jennys.


	4. Jenny 3

Jenny 3 did not escape from the laboratory and died along with four other Jennys. 


	5. Jenny 4

**Jenny 4**

After escaping that lab I found a spaceship and rode it in secret. That spaceship brought me to Japan.

While I was in Japan (as a little girl) I was surrounded by a gang of Japanese biker. I ended up beating the heck out of them and I was discovered by a man with a dojo.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked me in Japanese.

I didn't know what he said at the time but I tried to tell him who I was. I held up four fingers.

He laughed. "I asked for your name, not your age!" That time he said it in English.

"My name is Jenny 4," I finally told him. "I don't have a home but I'd like to have one."

"You're an excellent fighter," he told me. "If you want, I can teach you how to fight the judo way."

I didn't know what judo was but I agreed to train with him—on one condition.

"You have to take me to your home and let me live there," I said. Even as a kid I had attitude.

The man agreed and took me in as his disciple.

Ten years later I became Shi, the greatest female judo fighter ever (or at least just in the year 3000)!

[The reason why my name is Shi is because 'Shi' has a double meaning—it means 'four' as in Jenny _4_ and it also means 'death'. I think it's a very fitting name!]

* * *

The morning after my last judo match I had wandered off. That meant I had two days of recreation before I get back to the fighting scene. While I was out I managed to meet a few fans who weren't able to buy tickets to see my matches live.

However, as I signed stuff for my fans, I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. When I blinked, the person was gone.

_It can't be,_ I thought to myself.

Before I knew it, a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

With my quick and strong reflexes I grabbed their hand before they could escape. I turned around and saw…

"Jenny?" we asked in unison.

My fans looked at us and said nothing. I guess they knew that we were gonna have a long conversation so they disbanded not long after which left Jenny and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you on the newspapers," she said. "Look at you, Jenny 4: pro judo fighter!"

The two of us laughed and hugged each other,

"It's so good to see you." I told her. "For the longest time I thought I was the only Jenny left."

She released herself from my hug. "So did I until I saw Jenny 10."

"Jenny 10 is alive?" I asked. "I can't believe it! We have to find the others right away."

"That's what I've been doing for the past few years," she said. "So far, all I found was Jenny 10 and you. Tracking down the other Jennys will be tough."

As if on cue, there was a billboard set up on top of one of the buildings. The billboard had a Jenny wearing a pink lab coat, a blue undershirt, and a pink goggle-mask thing. The words next to her (written in Japanese) said: 'Dr Jenny Numero, live on Ch 12 at 1:00 p.m. with free consultations at the Ikao Hospital, Hokkaido on August 23rd from 3-6 p.m.'

"I can't read Japanese," Jenny 8 said, "but I know where we can find another Jenny."

* * *

After convincing Jenny Numero to go back to Metro City with us the three of us rode the private jet!

We landed in Metro City's airport and got off the jet.

"FOREIGN AIR!" I yelled as I ran around the airport grounds.

"Jenny," Jenny 8 said. "We're going to the Habitat. We're not here to dillydally.

I pouted. "Fine. Whatever. On second thought, why don't the two of _you_ visit Jenny 10 first while I go around Metro City for a moment? Unlike you two, it's my first time here. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

The two Jennys just sighed.

"We'll wait for you at the City Hall," Jenny 8 said. "Meet us there in one hour. If you're late we will go to the Habitat ahead of you."

I nodded. "Yes, mom!"

Before she could comment about what I just said, I ran off to the busy streets of a new place.

* * *

Thirty minutes around Metro City and I was bored. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't buy anything because I couldn't find any money exchangers, and the people were extremely rude to me!

After exiting a Japanese restaurant that rejected my Japanese Yen (talk about irony), I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately said after stumbling backwards.

I looked at the person I bumped into and saw a guy. He was a cute Japanese guy!

He looked at me in surprise. "Jenny?"

"Close, but no," I replied. "I'm Jenny 4. You've never met me, but you've probably met my sister Jenny 10. It would be nice to get to know you though."

The boy smiled at me. "I'm Ichirou. Nice…bumping into you."

I couldn't help but giggle. For a judo fighter, I'm such a girl.

Ichirou stood up from the sidewalk and offered a hand. I took his hand and pulled myself up.

Unfortunately for me, since I had the gift of incredible strength I may have accidentally pulled him a bit stronger than I should have. I ended up accidentally locking lips with this stranger.

I quickly pulled away from him in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm way too strong to have someone help me up." Wow, my incessant chatter is annoying. For a judo fighter, I'm such a girl! "I'm a judo fighter in Japan, which explains my unnatural ability to throw large men to the—!"

Despite my unnecessary babbling, I received a kiss on the lips from Ichirou.

"Get a room!" I heard a passerby say.

"Ew, gross!" yelled a little boy.

I don't know how long the kiss was, but it definitely took quite a long time. By the time our lips parted I only had ten minutes before meeting up with the other Jennys.

"I have to go," I told him. "I'm so sorry."

As I started to leave he grabbed my wrist.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

I looked at him sadly. "I don't know, but I'll see you if we ever meet again."

For the third time within that twenty-or-so minute period, we kissed. We didn't take long. I immediately ran off with tears in my eyes.

By the time I reached the City Hall the tears fell like fountains.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Jenny Numero asked.

I wiped the tears off my face and gave her a smile (even though it was really obvious that I was sad). "I'm fine. Let's just go to that 'Habitat' that Jenny is at."

The two Jennys looked at each other, then looked at me.

"Let's go then," Jenny 8 said.

We got inside a rental hover car and drove towards the Habitat.

The whole time we were driving I was thinking of Ichirou and when I could see him again.

Gosh, _for a judo fighter I am such a girl_.


End file.
